


I'll make it all worthwhile (I'll make your heart smile)

by outofaith



Series: it's pointless to be high [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Zayn Malik, Cocaine, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Established Relationship, Heroin, M/M, Pet Names, References to Drugs, Rich Liam Payne, Rich Zayn Malik, Singer Zayn Malik, Socialite Liam, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: Liam thinks it's about time they go to one of those company events together.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: it's pointless to be high [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454833
Kudos: 41





	I'll make it all worthwhile (I'll make your heart smile)

They were high. Not enough to be out of their minds, but enough. For now, at least. Liam looked and hummed appreciatively at the sight of Zayn. It was Mark Twain, if his memory didn’t fail him, that said “Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society”. True. And, well, Liam could only smirk at the amount of money the two of them could spend so they would always look their very best.

The bronze skinned man was dressed in a very expensive and very form fitting Versace suit, the jacket made of embroidered silk, all black with details in gold. Very expensive jewelry decorating his lovely form, from earrings, to rings and a limited edition Rolex.

Liam himself was dressed to impress as well. They would be going to a party hosted by Liam’s family, their company was celebrating hitting some goal he couldn’t be bothered to remember, he only knew that it was a celebration because his father added a couple more digits to his bank account and his mother made him aware of that when she sent the invitation.

Well, they never were the type to skip a party, anyway, and Liam had promised his parents that he would always attend the events and it was about time Zayn went to one with him. Therefore, they were finishing their glasses of Macallan and arranging lines of white powder on top of a mirror on the back seats of the Rolls Royce limo. Their driver, Liam’s, really, was taking the longest route to their destination, he had been working for Liam for long enough to know how to please his boss. No one liked to face the wrath of the youngest member of the Payne family, mainly because everyone knew he always got his way and there wasn’t a single person who worked for their family that hadn’t been warned about his volatile temper. It seemed, to all, that the only one who was able to rile Liam up and come out unscathed was Zayn himself but no one complained, especially considering that it meant that the focus of the heir’s attention was away from them.

Everyone who worked for the Payne family knew to be cautious around them all. It seemed that being hard to please was a family trait. The head of the family, Geoff, and his wife, Karen, were notorious for the prestigious parties they always hosted, no matter the excuse. The daughters, Ruth and Nicola were now married, but those who worked for the family for a longer time cringed at the memories of the high maintenance heiresses. Still, they all knew that no matter how careful they had to be in order to not upset the members of one of the richest families in the world, it all paled when in comparision to the youngest member. Since he was a child, Liam seemed to be particularly cunning and manipulative, astute like no other and it only accentuated as he reached his teen years and, finally, adulthood. Not a single member of the staff would forget the many times they walked on the heir fucking someone or another whenever he was home and they all had nightmares of volatile temper and bouts of anger.

However, no one who worked for the Payne family could say that they weren’t united or that they didn’t care for one another. Perhaps they were a bit cold, but the love was there for all to see.

Back to the moment, Liam was not really looking forward to making small talk to his parents’ businness partners, all of them trying to make sure he was as content as possible, as to not risk his calculating gaze and sure retaliation.

“Are you done with those, pet?” He murmured and his eyes gazed upon Zayn’s lithe form. His lover sniffed and rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

“I can barely feel my face, so I reckon’ Abel was right about that one.” Liam chuckled at him and arched an eyebrow.

“You know, we only need to stay for two hours, maybe even less, depending on when my father decides to do his speech.” He paused and took a sip of his whisky. “But if it gets too much, I’m sure I can come up with something so we’ll leave early.”

“Liam, please, I’m fine. Besides, a bunch of rich people trying to suck up to your family would hardly bring up the fact that they all saw me bent over and getting fucked.” He snorted and took a sip of his own glass, offering the mirror with the lines already arranged to him.

Liam accepted, did four in quick succession and looked back at the raven haired man. “You’re right, but they can be... a bit subtle, I think it’s the right word, in trying to make others uncomfortable.”

“Well, I like to think I’ve learned a thing or two from you.” He murmured and slid closer. The partition lowered a bit and they heard Joseph’s voice.

“We’re a block away, sir.” 

Liam hummed and looked back at Zayn. “Well, I’m sure you can handle yourself, pet. Behave, like a good little pet.”

Zayn’s response was a chuckle and his pupils dilating that little bit more. “You know I can, Daddy.”

Liam smirked and kissed him hard enough that their lips would be swollen and bruised. They tossed back the rest of their drinks and quickly finished the last six lines on the mirror. “Here we are.” Liam murmured and tapped the window so Joseph knew he could open the door.

Liam stepped out first and, after buttoning his jacket, turned back and waited for Zayn to step out and do the same. They walked up the stairs of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The security took one look at them and moved to the side so they could go inside, the staff in the front promptly guiding them to the American Wing where the event was taking place. Liam was very familiar with the path, his mother was very fond of that part of the building.

They reached the large room and were quickly approached by a waiter offering them flutes of champagne. As soon as they got their drinks, his sisters made their way towards them.

“Liam, Zayn, I’m glad you two could finally join us.” Nicola said with a knowing smirk and a pointed look at their bruised lips making Liam chuckle at her.

“I always make an appearance.” Ruth arched a perfect eyebrow at him. “It is a first that you bring a plus one.”

“It would seem that way.” He replied and Zayn smirked. They had all met before, when Karen decided she was done only seeing Liam’s partner via tabloids and scandals and organized a family dinner. It was filled with expensive liquor and innuendos. So, just like expected, Zayn fitted right in.

“Mom.” Liam greeted as his mother walked up to them, diamonds adorning her neck and hands. “Darling, so nice of you two to show.” She smiled, it was a smile crafted to perfection so it would seem pleasant in all photos and from all angles, as were the ones decorating the faces of the other members of the family, but her eyes were fond and twinkling. “And Zayn, you look lovely, do let me know if anything is amiss.”

“Karen, it’s great to see you again.” Zayn smiled. Finally, Liam’s father joined their little group, quickly shaking both of their hands.

“It’s good to see you two. How are things going after the little... incident.” He asked politely.

“Smoothly, just like expected.” Liam replied and they shared a knowing grin.

“Like there was another possible answer to that, Daddy.” Nicola smiled at their father who kissed her cheek with a light laugh.

“My love, I’m afraid the Clarks want a little bit of attention.” His mother said and just like that, the two of them went on to greet all guests.

“No collar today, I see.” Ruth said hiding her smirk behind her glass of wine. “Ah, for now, at least.” Zayn replied with a smirk of his own. “I’m sure later on this detail can be... rectified.”

Nicola and Ruth chuckled, their eyes full of mirth and fondness, and Liam was reminded of just how good his family was at only letting people see what they wanted. “I need to go and get a decent drink.” Liam stated. “Do you want one, love?” He asked Zayn and resolutely ignored his sisters’ smug smiles at how easily the pet name rolled from his tongue. “Sure, the same as always.” He replied and Liam nodded and left him to his sisters.

Zayn was used to gatherings with people watching him and was very much familiar with his private life not being so private anymore. The two women looked at him over the rim of their drinks.

“I’m glad Liam left us alone for a bit, Zayn.” Nicola started and Zayn tensed a bit. “Why is that?” He made sure his voice was even and his eyes blank, but he had a feeling he wasn’t fooling them.

“Don’t worry. We just want to thank you, honestly.” She said, her smile sincere for the first time. “We always knew that we couldn’t stop Liam from doing whatever the hell he felt like.” She pursed her lips and her sister continued. “Our parents and us two, we knew it was going to be impossible to prevent him from using whatever it is that takes his fancy at the moment and we always knew he was going to end up on the tabloids for something or another.”

Zayn eyed them cautiously as Nicola continued to speak. “Anyway, we are all well aware, always have been, that Liam has his issues and, honestly, we all do. I’m pretty sure if our family went to therapy they could write a book on us.” She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “But what we really wanted to say is thank you. Since you two got together, even if there were many scandals and front pages, he has been better, in a way.”

Ruth nodded. “Yes, we won’t stand here and pretend that we don’t know you two fuck like rabbits and get as high as possible every day, like right now, your pupils are so large they’re impossible to miss. But he has been much better. You two are seriously fucked up, like all of the members of the family, but you’re good to one another.”

“Well,” Zayn started, drinking the last of his champagne and wishing he had accepted the snow when Liam offered before they left. “He’s good to me, I care for him a lot.”

“We know, everyone does.” Nicola stated with a smirk and a shake of her head that made her intricate ponytail sway behind her. “He cares for you deeply, as well.”

Liam meant to get their drinks fairly quick, honestly, how hard could it be to pour two whiskys? Regardless, as he waited, irritation building steadly, he heard a light chuckle behind him and turned with a smirk.

“You look ready to rip the poor man a new one, relax Payne, it’s only a little bit of a wait.”

“Louis.” He smirked at his closest friend. “Thought you were in France.” He greeted and Louis’ eyes rolled as dramatically as ever.

“I got tired of the view.” He drawled, his gaze sharpening quickly and his face becoming adorned with a smirk. “You got yourself a pretty little thing while I was away, I see. Heard it in the grapevine, saw all over the internet but I have to admit, in person he is even prettier. Looked lovely bent over the Empire State but my favorite has to be that one picture at the Grammys, you know? The one where he looks like he just got fucked when he went to get the bloody award, the collar was a nice touch.”

“Fuck off, Tomslinson, I might be the sharing type, but not tonight.” Liam hummed lowly.

“Ah, that means that sometime it will happen, though.” His friend laughed at him and gave him a wink and a filthy look. “It has been some time since we last had a little get together. I miss it.”

His drinks were finally placed in front of him and he gave the bartender a hard look that made the man hurry to get to the other side of the bar as he mumbled an apology. Liam picked up the two glasses and turned back to Louis with a smirk of his own. “Indeed, see you around, I need to rescue him from my sisters.”

“Ah, protective, Payne. Finally, thought the day would never arrive.” Blue eyes full of mirth stared at him and Liam huffed a laugh. “Although, you always were the territorial type. I still have fond memories of it.” Liam snorted at him.

“Well, we’ll just have to have a little party, so I can introduce the two of you.”

“If you promise me the good stuff.” Louis seemed pensive but Liam wasn’t fooled, quickly his sharp gaze returned with a smile. “And, of course, a taste of him.”

“As I told you before, Lou, fuck off.” Liam laughed at his friend, nodded once and left to go back to Zayn.

As he got closer, he could see that Zayn seemed at ease with his sisters, it made his heart flutter but he resolutely ignored it. “Here, love.” He murmured as he got to them, pressing himself to Zayn’s side, one arm possessively around his waist, the other holding his drink.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, fucking hell.” Nicola groaned under her breath. “Don’t look to our left, any of you. The Allister twins are there and I just managed to escape the two of them.”

“Ah, are they still as bland as I remember?” Liam questioned.

“They just keep surprising us all.” Nicola said and rolled her eyes subtly. “Going on and on about this new type of wine they started to drink because one of them, I can never be bothered to tell the difference between the two, is dating one of those hipsters and now they feel like they need to educate us all with their new found knowledge of vinyls and ecological beverages.”

“God help us all, Nic.” Ruth laughed under her breath. “If they do come here with us, I’ll leave you to deal with them. I have little to no patience at all towards them. Especially since that time at the benefit they tried to persuade me into donating to their mother’s arm candy of the time.” She rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “Please, the idiot stole half of their diamond collection and fucked the two daughters while dating the mother.”

“They never were the clever type.” Liam gave his input. “Wanna go for a smoke?” He looked down at Zayn and the sub nodded. “We’re going to escape dumb and dumber before they get here, good luck.”

“Please don’t let any paparazzi get you two fucking in one of the rooms.” Nicola pleaded with a smirk. “Or the balcony.”

“Yeah, get fucked, Nic.” His sister laughed. “Oh, I will.” Came the reply.

They made their way to a balcony just outside the room. “You, come here.” Liam beckoned a waiter. “Get me a bottle of Macallan. Be quick.” He turned around to find Zayn smirking at him as he lit a cigarette. “What are you smirking for, pet?” He hummed getting a smoke of his own.

“Nothing.” He shrugged and Liam arched an eyebrow. “It’s hot seeing you boss everyone around. People are scared of crossing you.”

“You find people being scared of me hot?” He laughed; Zayn was about to answer when the waiter came back with the bottle.

“Here you go, sir. Will you be needing anything else?” Liam’s only response was to wave him off, not bothering to spare him a glance. The boy quietly poured their drinks and left as quick as he came.

They smoked in silence as they overlooked the grounds until Zayn came up to him, leaning into his side. “You know,” He murmured. “It’s really hot seeing everyone here being careful to get on the good side of your family, not wanting to piss you off.”

“You think so?” Liam smirked down at him, his right arm resting on Zayn’s hip, the other bringing his glass to his lips. The pakistani man hummed and Liam laughed lowly. “You do love me being in charge, don’t you pet? I shouldn’t be suprised by now.” 

Zayn’s cheeks were dusted a light pink, Liam found it deeply endearing. He caressed the stubbled cheek and leant down to place a chaste kiss to the sub’s forehead. “You enjoy people scrambling to make me happy?” He mumbled.

“I do.” Came the response. “Even though I know that no one can do it like me.”

Liam looked down at him to find a small smile playing on his lips. “That is true.” He said gently, his gaze softening. “No one makes me happy like you do.”

It was a quiet moment between them, quiet and earnest. Their lips met softly, a slow kiss that got deep and dirty quickly than expected. “We can’t do this here, pet. My parents are very much tolerant with our ways, but they won’t be pleased if we got caught like this at a company event.” 

“I know.” Zayn said and his eyes got a glint that Liam was familiar with. “Want to find a corner so we can get fucked up?” He drawled and showed him a baggie of blow.

Liam laughed at him, picked up the bottle and took his hand. No photographers got them that night.


End file.
